


To Victor Go The Spoils

by Neferit



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, Community: masseffectkink, Destroy Ending, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Shy!Shepard, minifill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sucked to be Joshua Shepard at times. Scratch that; most of the time actually. How else would one explain blown ship, death, ressurrection, head full of apocalyptic visions and nearly fatal case of broken heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Victor Go The Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a minifill for a [prompt](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/5367.html?thread=21335799#t21335799) over at masseffectink meme.

 

  
It sucked to be Joshua Shepard at times.  
  
Scratch that; most of the time actually. How else would one explain blown ship, death, ressurrection, head full of apocalyptic visions and nearly fatal case of broken heart?  
  
He always had been a good soldier; good at following orders, good at issuing orders, good at fulfilling the orders. Yet, he sucked badly when it came to emotional stuff.  
  
The indignity, to be defeated by his own feelings and emotions.  
  
He felt close to the young alien, Tali, nearly from the very beginning - her angry voice asking him who he was and what does he want. His heart skipped a beat when he heard her telling him about Quarian custom of linking suits and how if he were a Quarian how she would link her suit with him.  
  
But he was idiot, never telling her how he felt and now it was too late. Garrus, that lucky bastard, scored the winning shot, the bullet going right through his chest, leaving a gaping hole where his heart used to be eternity ago, before it too was reconstructed and then broken apart.  
  
The worst about it was that he was supposed to be the best man on the wedding, keep happy face, tease both groom and bride, embarrass them with some funny stories told the rest of the guests and most of all, focus on _not getting drunk_. Getting drunk would be forbidden, since he couldn't trust himself not to spill his deepest secret of all.  
  
As he aimed his pistol at the red glowing tube in front of him, he felt himself straighten up and walk forward with a smile.  
  
The Reapers will be destroyed. His heart will not be broken any further.


End file.
